


An Odd Kind Of Love Triangle

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Friendship, Love Triangles, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The object of JJ’s affections is interested in someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Odd Kind Of Love Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 111: Amnesty at fan_flashworks, using Challenge #2: Triangle.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga but before Like Like Love.

JJ would freely admit, if anyone asked, that he’s obsessed with Dee. The moment they met at the police academy, that was it, Dee had stolen his heart without even trying. Which was sort of the problem. JJ was madly in love with Dee, but no matter what he did or said, he couldn’t seem to make Dee fall in love with him.

After they left the academy, JJ had somehow lost track of his Mr Wonderful. He wasn’t entirely sure how Dee had done it, but he’d managed to disappear. JJ had not been happy about that at all.

That might have been the end of the doomed love affair, except that fate had led to JJ transferring to the 27th precinct, and who should he find already working there? Non other than the gorgeous Dee Laytner, now a detective, just as JJ was.

But there turned out to be a fly in the ointment, in the shape of Detective Randy ‘Ryo’ Maclean, Dee’s work partner. Much to JJ’s annoyance, it was clear that Dee was more than a little taken with the guy and he quickly became jealous of the attention his beloved lavished on the other man. Why couldn’t Dee look at him that way? Not that it seemed to be doing Dee any good; Maclean didn’t seen particularly interested in Dee, in fact he was probably straight and Dee was wasting his time pining over his partner when he could have had JJ. It didn’t make sense.

As love triangles went, it was an odd one. JJ loved Dee, Dee loved Ryo, and Ryo was oblivious. If that wasn’t bad enough, Commissioner Rose wanted Ryo too, which made Dee jealous, and still Ryo remained steadfastly oblivious. What was it about Maclean that made him irresistible to both of them? Whatever it was, JJ couldn’t see it.

Sitting at his desk in the squad room, JJ stared morosely at the back-to-back desks where Dee and his partner were working. Dee was flirting outrageously, and as usual, Ryo was ignoring him. 

“Why doesn’t he just give up?” he asked Drake, his own work partner. “He’s been trying for years; Ryo’s never gonna give in.”

“For the same reason you won’t give up on trying to win Dee’s heart I guess. He’s the one Dee wants and even if there’s no chance he’ll ever get his man, he’d rather keep trying than give up hope.”

Sighing, JJ folded his arms on his desk and rested his head on them, the image of dejection. Drake was right; giving up would mean admitting defeat. Hope was all either of them had left, even though deep down they both knew the ones they loved would never be theirs. Better to have false hope than none at all. 

Drake patted JJ’s shoulder. “Love hurts, buddy. I should know, the number of times I’ve been dumped. C’mon, I’ll buy you lunch if you’ll loan me a few bucks.”

JJ smiled wanly. “Best offer I’ve had all week. Such is my life.”

“Sorry losers in love like us need to stick together. Maybe if we show the world we don’t need anyone else, certain people will realise what they’re missing out on. Who needs lovers when you have friends?”

‘I do,’ thought JJ sadly. ‘But I can wait; forever, if I have to.’

With one last glance over his shoulder, JJ followed Drake into the hallway. For now, lunch with a good friend would have to be enough.

The End


End file.
